


《他是星灵族》88

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 3





	《他是星灵族》88

88  
东海回家住那一晚，空中飘落下漫天的雪花。  
虽然进门时已经快十点，但家中空无一人。  
东海知道的，赫宰最近也很忙，他不奢求能与对方碰面，回到家只是为了填补心头空缺的安全感。

直到东海打开冰箱，发现里面装满了赫宰买给他的各式冰淇淋。  
可是现在的东海需要控制饮食的热量，没办法再像以往那般与甜食为伴，便只得站在冰箱前画饼充饥片刻。  
看一眼，不吃猪肉也得见见猪跑。

正此时，楼下传来汽车涡轮增压的响动，东海听得出是赫宰的车子，原以为会驶入车库，就着动静，却发觉赫宰就将车停在了楼下，接着是熄火、开关车门、锁车…  
东海忙跑到窗边，用力顶开窗户，对楼下大喊：“赫！”  
赫宰怔愣了片刻，旋即抬起头，对着楼上委屈巴巴叫唤他的宝贝儿，看毛茸茸的小脑瓜上沾满了雪花，宛如被逮进笼子关起来的可怜小动物。  
东海也没提前知会他一声，所以赫宰结束训练后就去了趟健身房，与正洙和昌珉待了会儿才回来。  
现在能做的就是冲刺到楼上，毕竟他对东海的思念不比对方少半分。

一路跑到家门口，见房门已经敞开，迎接他的东海穿着绀蓝色的松垮睡衣，两边的裤脚还不一样高。  
赫宰回来了，东海简直像颗手榴弹，就连拥抱都是直冲冲地迅猛砸去。  
他们之间的第一句话，是东海带着哭腔，想到什么便脱口而出：“外面下了雪，车怎么不停在地库？”  
赫宰的回应还算理智：“最近小区的地库在整修，我明天还得早点起床去扫雪。”  
两人暂且将拥抱松开些，与彼此短暂地对视，而后是漫长的湿吻。  
东海能察觉出赫宰的想念与兴奋并重，还有对方舔吻的力度，代表着深刻的占有。他们亦有许多要对彼此说的话，但现在只想着耳鬓厮磨……  
原来一个礼拜没见面就会这样，此刻无论东海还是赫宰，都觉得爱情有时真可怕。

赫宰环住东海的腰，掐着他一样地搂抱，抵在耳边喘息似地叹气：“你变得好瘦。”  
东海听了这话，虽有委屈，可出口的话语并无抱怨，而是：“我真的很想你，要是再看不见你的话，都不想吃饭了。”  
说这些时，赫宰盯着东海看了又看，他知道做艺人需恪守那套残忍的规矩，上镜要比常人再瘦上个二三十斤才好看，可是东海的块头本来就小，现在抱在怀里跟个大号玩具一样。  
对赫宰而言，东海不是艺人、不是偶像歌手，东海的身份仅仅是他心爱的人。  
再往下想，赫宰保不齐会令自己陷入难过的情绪，便与东海开玩笑：“你知道，地库整修完后，明年的停车费还要涨价呢。”  
说完，赫宰的胸口被东海的猫拳暴捶一通，甚至误伤到他下巴上。  
赫宰反倒觉得这样的活力才适合东海，他宁愿被打，也不要小猫咪可怜兮兮地用大眼睛瞧他。  
“你转移话题！李赫宰你就是不喜欢我了！”  
说着时，赫宰捏起东海的下巴，让对方垂下去的眼帘复又看向他。  
然后握住东海的手，扣在自己半勃起的裤裆上，轻轻揉了揉，旋即那地方便立定站好，尺寸过人，搭起来的帐篷都比寻常人大。  
“这地方喜欢海海就成。”  
那样挑逗着，见东海脸上逐渐染了红晕，便干脆就此机会拽下他的睡裤，挺翘的屁股还被裤子的松紧带勒得肉浪弹动。  
赫宰吞咽口水，抬手托住东海一边的臀瓣揉弄：“这儿倒没瘦下来，值得表扬。”  
以为会挨东海捶，赫宰也做好了被糊一巴掌的准备。  
出乎意料的是，东海竟打着颤地跪到地上，脑袋凑近赫宰的帐篷前，撒娇似的喃喃：“我也想你这里…”  
赫宰笑了声，不客气地解下外裤的拉链，只将勃起的性器掏出来，那玩意儿登时就弹到东海脸上，进而往他唇边送：“一礼拜没操你，家猫都浪成野猫了。”  
小野猫伸出舌头，朝着赫宰的龟头舔了舔，眼里爱与欲望杂糅：“我才没有…”  
“什么？”  
东海醉在这些日子的思念中，撒娇都口不择言：“我一直是赫宰的小猫。”  
说完，张开嘴巴，包住牙齿，直接将赫宰那根含入口中。因为牙口不便，只得慢悠悠地吞吐，但他此前在这方面累积的经验多了，便知道该如何讨好赫宰。  
赫宰喜欢他边吞边舔，东海便照做，嘴中还被挤压出阵阵甜腻的闷哼。  
“呼…”赫宰不由向前挺腰，进到东海的喉咙里缓缓抽送，又找回些理性，问了句，“累不累？”  
东海摇头，而后松开些赫宰的性器，含着男根的同时嘟囔：“这段时间我什么都不能吃，快饿死了。”  
……  
接着，东海的舌头在柱身上来回刮蹭，不怕死地调情：“起码喝精液不会长胖吧？”  
下一秒，东海立刻被赫宰拖住身子抱到沙发上，而后又被男人一点点压入身下。  
赫宰兽欲失控，直接骑在东海脸上，将分身喂进对方口中，如同对待他身下的后穴一般摆腰挺动。  
东海非但不顶撞，还食髓知味，兴奋得很，光是帮赫宰口交就逼得他自己勃起得硬邦邦。  
并且满鼻腔都充斥着赫宰的汗味儿，口中的前列腺液亦带着男人的腥膻，但这对东海而言就是别样的催情剂，便在含着赫宰的那根同时为自己打飞机。  
赫宰回头瞥了眼东海的动作，好笑又忍不住出言羞辱：“小美人鱼破开腿就成了荡妇，才几天不喂你，都能饥渴成这样。”  
以这个姿势捉弄东海的嘴巴，令赫宰莫名的征服欲爆棚，试想互联网上再多小姑娘对李东海示爱，还不是得被他压在身下用肉棒顶着喉咙抽插。

不过逗猫归逗猫，赫宰还是心疼东海的，特别是东海平日要练歌，便决定结束口交，赶紧上完本垒，要宝贝儿早点休息。  
放开东海时，小猫还懵着，唇角淫液四溢，平添了爱欲中的娇憨：“赫？”  
“舔完我的，也该让我吃你了吧。”  
赫宰找出安全套，却将盒子暂且夹在修长的指间，转而用另一手拽住东海的腿，强行将对方的腰抬高，扳住他紧实的大腿向上一拉，几乎将人翻折过去。  
接着，趁东海小声惊呼时，赫宰对准近在眼前的穴口伸出舌头，进而钻入小猫咪温热的内壁舔舐。  
赫宰很少会为他如此口交，东海激动得连话音都发不完全，只得呜咽似的呻吟：“赫…我下面不要…不要不要…”  
带着哭腔的求饶逗得赫宰失笑：“主人帮你挤肛门腺呢。”  
东海心头是：去你大爷的。  
但如今到嘴边却成了没调子的哼唧，嘴里骂得含糊。  
赫宰几乎将头埋进了东海的股缝之间，向穴口里吐了些唾液后舔得投入，且不消多时里外都开始湿得冒水，于是口手并用，舔片刻再用指头撑开些，但凡嘴上有空还不忘调侃：“我的小猫是最香的。”  
东海早就被玩哭了：“呜呜，你别…”  
“怎么，不舒服吗？”  
“你这样弄我…”东海用手遮住脸，触手是羞红的滚烫，“我好像只青蛙…我…我怕我不好看了，我是好看的吗？”  
赫宰听了这话，咬着下嘴唇不让自己笑出声来。  
怎么可能不好看。  
东海的身子虽被他折着，腿也朝他敞开，常人或许扛不住如此捉弄，但唯有骨相与皮相都挑不出毛病的东海，任人如何把玩，也不过是把漂亮的猫咪翻个个儿看，能有多大差别。  
“那海海今天要做小青蛙？”赫宰把住东海直挺挺的肉棒上下套弄，“所以这地方才会钻出小蝌蚪吧。”  
东海腿肚子直打颤，口中撒娇似的：“那还是当小猫好。”  
赫宰快被他可爱死了，决定放过东海，给两人各自个痛快：“那…”手牵着东海的，停在自己蓄势待发的性器上揉搓，“小猫给不给主人操？”  
东海点点头，不再做翻折身子的小青蛙，与赫宰相对着眨巴眼睛：“主人~”  
声音又奶又沉，带着东海特殊的鼻音，听得赫宰手指蜷缩，下体发胀，于是赶紧找地方泻火——扳着东海的腿，将人压在沙发软垫上，自己则站起身，戴上套子，性器直接打进对他敞开的穴口，前戏够足，因此不太费力便一杆进洞。  
东海好久没吃到赫宰的，连连娇喘：“主人，下面要破了…”  
“傻猫，里面又湿又软，上哪儿破去？”赫宰适应了片刻便开始打桩，果然一开始操干，下体连接处便滋滋作响，黏腻的水声不绝于耳，“爽吗？”  
东海不成频率地点头，接着张开双臂：“要主人抱。”  
赫宰心快化了，下面也烧起来，旋即将东海压入怀中，任对方的手肘挽住他的脖子，近乎于抖动似的快速抽插，穴口白沫四溢。  
“好舒服…主人…”东海轻阖上眼，口中不住地叫床，“我是主人的…”  
赫宰亦开始粗喘，他何尝不为阔别一周的性事激动，原想留情，可下体无法控制地猛烈侵占，嘴中还笑骂道对方：“小骚猫的发情期真是从春天到了冬天，是想让主人死在你身上，你才满意？”  
“嘿嘿。”东海偷乐，赫宰好温柔，还帮他不停地擦额角冒下的汗水，他便也伸出舌头沿着赫宰的喉结轻轻啃咬，“不会死的，主人的鸡鸡好大，经得住折腾…”  
这样说完，直接遭殃的是李东海的屁股，间接倒霉的是两人身下的沙发。  
沙发上满是操干之际淌下来的汩汩淫液，加上赫宰的肌群力量出众，持续近一小时的床笫事几乎等于小范围拆家，东海的身子一会儿被顶到软垫，一会儿又撑不住险些倒向地毯。  
沙发，倘若你在天有灵，下辈子别做李赫海的家具。

直到最后，东海的叫床变得像来回吸气，结束射精时仿佛全身的力量都被抽干，便偎在赫宰怀中嘟囔几声不成人话的撒娇，而后闭上眼，睫毛扑闪地垂落，陷入呼噜噜的睡眠。

赫宰亦倒在沙发上抱着东海歇息片刻，还好戴了套子，不然收拾起来又是一片狼藉。  
给射满精液的套子打了个结，丢进地上的垃圾袋，之后打开电视，准备在细碎的背景声中陪小猫咪一起打盹。  
亲历太多场球赛，便懒得看球赛。  
婆妈的电视剧又兴致缺缺……  
正思索着，换台至财经频道，节目里受访的对象竟然是申东熙？  
与平素一派奢华的作风不同，申老板在电视上着朴素藏蓝西装，以金融投资家身份，语重心长地给散户股民解析目前的股市动向。

赫宰无心炒股，只为了看他熟悉的申老板以全然不同的姿态在电视上扮演另一个人，觉得好笑，又心生别样的堤防。  
不过当赫宰调高了音量后，怀中小猫被响动扰醒，眼含困倦的泪水，哈欠不断：“赫…我刚才睡着了。”  
“吵醒你了？”赫宰按下遥控器上的静音键，“继续睡吧，过会儿我背你上楼。”  
东海连连摇头：“不睡了，想多跟你待一会儿。”  
旋即，目光跑到电视中喋喋的申东熙身上去，略有怔愣，但看了几眼后便笑道：“这不是申老板吗？他怎么去录节目了。”  
“他闲不住。”赫宰亦笑了声，“你在国内吃的穿的，指不定都是他名下的产业。”  
“那他得多累啊。”东海盯着申东熙看了会儿，又说，“怪不得，我觉得申老板比咱们之前见他那回瘦了不少。”  
“…”赫宰倒没注意观察这点，心说申老板估摸着只是为了上镜体面，但随之摸到怀里小猫凸出的肋骨，不由心疼他道，“倒是你，好歹多吃点东西，知不知道？”  
“嘿嘿，那也得等出道舞台后啦。”东海倒是看得开，“不然镜头里面该不好看了。”  
赫宰扶住东海的下巴，指节在他的侧脸温柔地轻划：“好看，怎么不好看了，得瞎成什么样子才说你不好看？”  
“都说了，那是你喜欢我嘛，你爱我。”东海眯起眼睛，发出猫似的呼噜声，旋即又打开眼帘，瞳眸在雪夜里发光，“要一直爱我，好不好？”  
赫宰不以言语回应，只将人抱到身前，与之平齐着亲吻，不带攻击性，像窗外落下的雪花温柔。

又过了好半晌，东海就以一样的姿势抱着赫宰，没有睡着，但也不多说话。  
赫宰揉他腰时，东海会因为痒痒肉而打颤傻笑。  
接着是座钟报时，午夜零点。  
雪一直下，余光里总散落着没完没了的雪花。  
赫宰想，倘若东海没有回家，他满心应只有估摸着明日该几点早起去扫雪。  
但现在，他只开口问了一句：“海海，要是遇上什么事了，别瞒着我。”  
“…我没。”旋即回想起前不久遭遇的恐怖“礼物”。  
“你从小就说，对我没有秘密。”赫宰揉揉他的后脑勺，“所以哪儿不开心就告诉我，不要闷在心里。”  
“都说了没有。”东海只将赫宰抱得更紧一些，“再者你也告诉过我，我都二十二岁了。”  
“等你三十二岁了，你在我心里仍然是笨小孩儿。”  
“切。”东海偷笑两声，而后语气认真了不少，“反正你就记得…”  
“记得什么？”  
“…别人都不重要。”东海逐词逐句都无比真挚，看向赫宰的眼睛里闪烁着亮晶晶的光芒，“我只在乎你。”

漫天的大雪，像将二人困在浪漫的围城。  
此刻，他们都希望明早的太阳慢些升起，雪下得大一些，哪儿也去不了才好。


End file.
